memepediadankmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
YouTube Poop
YouTube Poop (commonly abbreviated to YTP) is a style of video that is considered to be a mashup of pre-existing media and editing it for the purpose of entertainment, humour, shock and/or confusion. The first YouTube Poop video was uploaded by SuperYoshi, with the video titled "I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL'. That video is generally considered to be the very first YouTube Poop, and thereafter created a fad of people making this form of video. When MLG Montage videos appeared, there was much less demand on YTP, and MLG Parodies began to populate the internet, until said meme began to die off and become less popular, causing YTP to become popular again. MLG YTP videos have began appearing, as a mixture of both meme categories. People that frequently make YTP videos are known as poopers. Poopisms Certain techniques are usually apparent in every YouTube Poop video. These techniques have been coined as Poopisms. They do not refer to the source material, but how the source material is treated or manipulated. The techniques are as follows; * Ear Rape: Volume is maxed out and distorted. The intention is generally to annoy. * Stutter Loop: A short piece of video is looped multiple times in order to call attention or emphasize something. ** Stutter Loop Plus: A stutter loop with random effects added. ** Stutter Loop Minus: A stutter loop where the footage is removed, leaving only the audio. This technique is often use to imply characters doing acts of sexual intercourse or other sexual actsl. * Reversing: A clip is edited to make it play backwards. ** Forward-Reversing: A reversing where a forward-playing copy of the clip plays before the backward-playing one. It is commonly used to give the reversal a humorous effect. * Pitch Shifting: The pitch of a clip's audio is increased or lowered. * Panning: A clip either zooms in or zooms out or moves to a certain direction of the screen. * Tech Text: A short text quickly flashes in and out of the screen. These textes are usually a comment or message from the pooper. * Stare Down: A frame of a character is freezed to make it look that they are staring at something or someone. ** Mysterious Zoom: A Stare Down where the screen slowly zooms into the character's face of the frozen frame. * Sentence Mixing/Word Splicing: Words are cut and rearranged, often to create profanity or entirely new sentences. ** Spadinner: A blanket term used to refer to the outdated and overused sources such as Super Mario World (especially the episode Mama Luigi), Hotel Mario, and The Wand of Gamelon. This technique eventually led to the creation of sentence mixing. * Rape Rave: A clip featuring one or more characters moving is looped several times to make it look like the characters are dancing. Color and lighting effects and audio of Dubstep or Techno music are added to the looped part of the clip. This technique is sometimes used on clips where characters are actually dancing. * Classic YTPMV: A sample is sequenced to an audio track to vaguely simulate something like “singing.” ** YTPMV: Notes in source materials are pitch shifted to replicate music. * CDi: The Phillips CD-i is a CD-based console from the '90s. Many of the older sources are derived from this console. ** Hotel Mario: A Super Mario Bros. game made for the CDi. Although the gameplay was mediocre at best, what really made the game infamous was the badly-animated cutscenes, the cheesy dialogue, and the hilariously awful voice acting. ** The Zelda CDis: Two Zelda games, Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, made for the CDi that became infamous for the same reasons as Hotel Mario. ** I.M. Meen: A lesser-known CDi game that also became popular among Poopers in the early days of YTP. * MLG Montage: Despite being almost 2 seperate things, MLG is actually an incredibly large subcategory that started from YTP. YouTube Poop News From May 2009 onward, YouTube Poop even had its own news show, hosted by Stuart K Reilly. He has taken a few breaks from the show for several reasons, including losing the original account's password. He then hosted the show on YouTube account MustangSally72 until both the inaccessible YTPNews1 and MustangSally72 were suspended due to false DMCA claims. A new account was created with the help of the people on IAMGOOMBA, with much of the content of the previous channels backed up. This account, named YTPN1, is where the show was briefly hosted, until the account MustangSally72 was recovered during a live audio broadcast over YouChew. The show has also briefly been hosted by a few of his Skype contacts when Stuart was about to attend college, which eventually did not happen. The show might be hosted by these people again in the future. The YouTube account MustangSally72 is now available for viewing, along with many of its YTP News videos. Other related YTP trends YTPMV Soccer A YTPMV Soccer is a battle between two or more people attempting to make the best YTPMVs possible. Opponents decide who will go first and how many rounds are going to be in the game. After a YTPMV is posted, then the next opponent has to use the same video source or song to make the next YTPMV. This process repeats. Normally people put their rounds as responses to the previous round’s video to tell people when the next round is supposed to be started. YTP Tennis YTP Tennis is similar to YTPMV Soccer, but has less rules, uses more techniques and basically consists out of making a poop out of the previous round. Depending on the kind of tennis, adding sources to the next round may or may not be allowed. See also * MLG parodies * Replacement Remixes Category:Memes Category:Internet Memes Category:Remixes Category:YouTube